barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
I3
The International Intelligence and Innovation Agency '('I3) is a spy agency that recruits Barbie, Renee and Teresa in Barbie: Spy Squad. People who work at I3 include Barbie's Aunt Zoe, the boss of the agency, Agent Dunbar and Lazlo, their top inventor who creates gadgets for the agents. Design Entrance The secret entry of the secret spy agency is hidden behind the giant Y letter of the "Hollywood" sign near Los Angeles that rises to reveal the entry. Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 9.PNG|The HOLLYWOOD Sign from afar Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 12.PNG|The Y opening Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 14.PNG|Entering the headquarters for the first time Interior The entry hides a vast secret complex where a number of secret agents are working: First comes the main room or giant hall where agents of all kinds are studying a number of screens. Spy Squad Screenshots 1.PNG Spy Squad Screenshots 4.PNG Spy Squad Screenshots 7.PNG Spy Squad Screenshots 9.PNG Spy Squad Screenshots 12.PNG Spy Squad Screenshots 14.PNG Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 16.PNG|The girls discovers the room with numerous agents in the background Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 17.PNG|Aunt Zoe in the main room Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 21.PNG|Zoe showing datas to the girls Spy Squad Screenshots 18.PNG Spy Squad Screenshots 22.PNG Spy Squad Barbie - 14.PNG And, beyond this vast hall, multiple corridor that hides a number of rooms, among which a huge dressing/costumes room, a training room and Lazlo 's workroom where he creates the numerous gadgets that the secret agents will use in the fields. Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 41.PNG|The corridors Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 42.PNG|The dressing or costume room Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 43.PNG|The girls trying on costumes Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 53.PNG|Aunt Zoe's assistant (Agent Dunbar) in the training room Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 69.PNG|The girls in the training room Barbie Spy Squad Trailer Screenshots 82.PNG|Lazlo in his working room Spy_Squad_Still_Barbie_Renee_Teresa_Lazslo.jpeg|Lazlo having Barbie try on some gadgets Spy Squad Music Video Screenshots - 9.PNG Spy Squad Music Video Screenshots - 10.PNG Spy Squad Music Video Screenshots - 17.PNG Spy Squad Music Video Screenshots - 18.PNG Spy Squad Music Video Screenshots - 19.PNG Spy Squad Music Video Screenshots - 29.PNG Spy Squad Music Video Screenshots - 24.PNG Spy Squad Music Video Screenshots - 43.PNG Spy Squad Music Video Screenshots - 46.PNG Spy Squad Barbie - 24.PNG Spy Squad Barbie - 16.PNG Trivia *A number of costumes from the previous Barbie films can be found in the headquarters costume room among which: **The Nutcracker doll from Barbie in the Nutcracker. **Mariposa's wings and dress from Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends. **Nori's wings and dress, Romy's mermaid costume, and Princess Alexa's final flowery ballgown from Barbie and the Secret Door. **Princess Kara's Super Sparkle costume and her princess ballgown, Princess Corinne's Dark Sparkle costume and purple ballgown, Madison's casual purple dress, and Makayla's party outfit from Barbie in Princess Power. **Erika Juno's rockstar outfit and Princess Courtney's short pink dress from Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. Category:Barbie: Spy Squad Locations Category:Locations